Yellow and Pink Affection
by twisttail
Summary: Lucy finds a job request and takes it alone. Will it be as easy as she thinks? This is my first story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiro Mashima OWNS Fairy Tail O.O.C. WARNING**

**Lucy POV**

I was making my way out the disastrous guild when i stepped on a paper. It was a job request and it looked uncomplicated. I decided to go show it to Nastu, but he was fighting with Gray, yet again. When i was going to turn around i saw a chair flying to my face but i dodged it and it landed right on Gray's face. You know what i think i can do this job on my own. The pay was 10 000 000 jewels. THAT COULD COVER UP MY RENT FOR SOO MANY MONTHS! Besides i could have it all for myself.

I was on my way home when i decided to call out Canis Minor, " OPEN GATE OF THE CANIS MINOR! NICOLAS!" "Pun Puun!" Oh Plue is just so cute. I got home and called Plue to go back then took a satisfying bath. I brushed my teeth, got my pjs on and went to sleep.

While sleeping i felt warm and very comfortable. It felt like someone was beside me. It felt so great i couldnt open my eyes. In the morning i woke up to a sleeping Natsu. " AHH NATSU, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!" I screamed.

**Natsu POV**

I was sleeping and dreaming of kicking Grays ass when i hear Lucy screaming. It took me some time to sit up on the bed. I rubbed my eyes and saw an angry Lucy at my face. " NATSU GET OUT!" Lucy yelled. Fright went through me and Lucy kicked me to the wall. I got up rubbing my cheek. " Lucy why'd ya do that for?" I said upset. " YOU SHOULDNT ENTER MY HOUSE FROM MY WINDOW AND COME IN MY BED!" Lucy yelled vexed. I got back up and walked over to the job request on her desk." Hey Luce what's this about?" I said with exuberant in my voice. " Its..um.. a job request." Lucy said tensed." ALRIGHT, I'LL GO GET GRAY AND ERZA TO COME ALONG!"I said fired up.

**Lucy POV**

UGH. How will i say i want to go alone?"UH, WAIT. NATSU!" I yelled to the already running Natsu. i ran up to him," Natsu i kind of want to go alone." I said with contrite inside.

"Uh well ok Lucy. Come on Happy."Natsu said dispirited.

Natsu walked off leaving me to feel guilty.

I packed my suit case. Got ready and left. This mission is quite far but not so much. I bought my ticket and waited for the train to arrive. I noticed that the train wouldn't come for 15 minutes. I got up and went to a small coffee shop. I bought a cappuccino to help me stay awake. i would fall asleep on the job. Its 6:49 am early.

I walked back to the bench to sit down and drink my cappuccino. I threw the empty cup in the trash. The train arrived, i got in the train, then put my bag on the seat next to me. I sat down and watched as Magnolia left.

**I made this one short just like how all the rest of them are going to be. I'm not the best at making long stories. At least like it a bit and not completely hate it. BYE ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize for not making this chapter for a while. The first one got deleted and there are people keeping me away from making this story. So it will take me a long time to upload chapters. **T-T

**Hiro Mashima OWNS Fairy Tail **

**Normal POV**

**Natsu came back to the guild looking more down than usual. He went over to the table Gray, Erza, Wendy with Carla were sitting. Erza looked up from her strawberry cake and asked" **Natsu, why do you look melancholy**?" "**Erza I'm sure Natsu doesn't know what that means**" Gray teased. "Then, why do you look sad?" Erza asked **

**"**I'm not sad, right Happy**?"Natsu asked. "Yeah we're not sad at all."Happy said with downcast in his eyes. **

**"Well it's obvious that you two are not happy." Carla commented. "Oh it's just that Lucy went on a job without us. But its not a big deal." **

**"**Of course she would finally not want to go on a job with you**." Gray said. "WATCH IT ICE FACE!" Natsu yelled. "**YOU SHOULD SHUT IT FLAME MOUTH!**".  
"**YOU WANNA FIGHT STRIPPER**?"**

**Then the two started to get ready to fight and and were insulting each other. When Erza came in between them and hit them to the ground. Then said vaguely" **Maybe she wants to have some space.**" "**Yeah that's what a girl must have**" Wendy said agreeing.**

**Lucy POV**

It took about a whole day for me to get to a town called Enca. It's really late. I found a hotel, ah im so exhausted. I walked in and found no one at the counter. I dropped my hand on a bell and someone pop up immediately, startling me. **( I should use smaller words, no)**

"Hello, it looks like your from a guild. Your room number is 217. Have a pleasant stay!" Then the man left. I'm not even gonna comment anything about that. I took the keys the man left and began walking.

I walked up the stairs to the 2nd floor. I put the key in the keyhole and entered. I took off my clothes, it's so cold. I opened the door to the cold bathroom and shivered when i took a step in. I turned on the water in the bath tub and got in. I took a warm bath that took the coldness away.

I got out and got ready to go to bed. I started feeling cold again. I put myself in a stiff position and took a grip to the bed sheets.

I woke up feeling weak, I got out of the bed making my way over to the feels like im dragging myself to the bathroom. I got ready for the day, I got a pear on the kitchen counter. It's sunny and pleasing outside. I finished eating my pear and followed the directions to where i needed to go.

* * *

I found myself standing at a dark alley, with a door that said closed. " Well I guess I should leave and come back tomorrow" I said low so no one but myself could hear.

" Wait, are you from Fairy Tail?" a womans faint, dry voice spoke to me.

I turned around and saw a lady with a cane, and she was my height. The woman had a long blue skirt. She was wearing torn shoes and an old long sleeve shirt. She had white hair and no wrinkled skin.

"Yes I am from Fairy Tail. Did you put up this job request?" I asked even though i found it on the ground. "Yes, follow me" the woman said while already walking into the building. We went up some stairs and she stopped at a closed-door to grab out a key. She unlocked the door and opened it, stepping aside in the room for me to enter. She then closed the door once i was inside. "Take a seat" she said. The room was lit with candles.

"Can i ask you your name?" I asked feeling a bit scared.

" My names Milady" she said while looking out the window to close the curtain.

Then Milady sat in a chair in front of me. "This town and no one knows except for me".

"Do you think a guild might have done this?" I said getting right to it.

"Yes, but not a whole guild and the person wasn't alone".  
"Do you remember anyone who did this to the town" I asked

"It was a blond man. I'm great at drawing, I'll draw a picture of him as best as i can remember." She went into a drawer and got a piece of paper. She left some notes after the incident that i read over and over trying to really process the problem.

She finally finished drawing the picture of the man and showed it to me. No way...it's...Sting. Well i guess i should have known a person like him would do something like cursing a town. Well him himself.

Not knowing i involuntarily gasped, Milady noticed and asked me "Do you know him?" "Yeah, he's from Sabertooth" I said still a bit shocked. "Well i would like you to handle him, have him undo the curse and get the people who did this in prison." Milady said with indignant. "Um, miss Milady, it's not going to be easy" I said losing confidence. "I DON'T CARE," then she cleared her throat and continued "...if it's going to be easy or hard, i want him to lift the curse from me and **this town!" **Then she coughed pretty bad. Then taking a cup of water out of no where behind the desk.

**"**He cursed you too?" I asked.

"Is it not obvious, im supposed to be looking my age, and if i don't start looking my age i will become an ugly beast that will feed on humans. People are afraid of me so now I live in this alley and this town is losing people every day due to the curse." Milady said annoyed putting the cup of water down. "I got a shop right next to this place that I own but no one comes anymore".

"Okay I'll get this place back to normal" I exclaimed jumping up from the seat.

I opened the door out of the room and left the building. I was making my way out of the alley when i heard Milady outcry "BYE YOUNG BLOND, GOOD LUCK. OH AND DONT FALL IN LOVE WITH CRIMINALS LIKE HIM, YOU DESERVE BETTER!"

Huh..." EEHHHH. OH COURSE NOT" I knew I was blushing madly. Then i stopped again thinking; HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO BEAT STING IN A BATTLE? I thought about it all the way back to the hotel. I have to get stronger, but in such short time?

* * *

I got in my hotel room and ordered food service. While i was waiting for the food i continued to think how to beat him in battle. A knock came at the door disrupting my thoughts. A lady came in, placed a cart in the middle of the room bowed then left. I ate the great food and got the maid to come back and take the cart back.

I got ready for bed, turning off the lights and got in bed. I planned out my attack for defeating Sting and possibly other people. Planning myself to sleep.

Maybe tomorrow I"ll prove my strength to my friends at Fairy Tail that i got strong enough to beat a dragon slayer. But this job seems hard for just normal mage. I hope i didn't take an S-class job.

_WAIT**!**_

**Hey, that wait at the end there does not mean she took an s class job. I don't really understand myself why i put it there. Hope you liked it... a bit. Bye ;)  
I think Milady needs to become a decent lady she needs to be.  
Should I add some sting and lucy, just a bit or not at all? Please review.  
**

**Ive gotten writers block and I need help with ideas. Please oh please help me out here I might use some ideas if I like 'em. :D  
**


End file.
